Ernesto vs Jacob
"Ernesto vs Jacob" is the first and the debut video of the Ernesto vs Jacob Universe. This video begins the story of Ernesto Ibarra, a agent of the Government willing to do anything to achieve his objectives, and Jacob, a former associate of Ernesto who is a master researcher and someone who just doesn't know when or how to give up. Synopsis Ernesto vs Jacob's world is about to get explored with this debut video, in which Ernesto Ibarra, an agent of the Government, got in a fight with Jacob, an experimented researcher, in which he managed to defeat him, but his problems just got worsen because of the appearance of a mysterious masked man called "The Exterminator", what does he really want and what are his objectives? will Jacob be able to defeat him too? Plot The story starts with Ernesto calling Jacob by phone to hang out with him, Jacob told Ernesto that he will arrive to his house in half hour, so Ernesto asked him not to be late. Some minutes later, Ernesto was watching TV in the living room when suddenly Jacob ring his bell, so he opened the principal door for him and they prepared their skates to go out skating. After a while skating, Ernesto told Jacob that he is hungry, so he suggested that they should go to a nearby store to buy something to eat, but before going, Ernesto asked Jacob to hold his phone and to remind him to call his cousin Ligia for something important by 3:00 PM. While skating to the store, Jacob told Ernesto to wait for him while he was going to urinate but accidentally dropped Ernesto's phone without noticing it and left it behind. Later on when they arrived to the store, Ernesto bought some snacks and then asked Jacob to return him the phone to call his cousin, but after not finding it, Ernesto became upset with Jacob for losing it and missing the important call. Ernesto then attacked Jacob in a fist fight, he managed to throw him to the floor and kicked him numerous times, Jacob barely managed to get up, only for Ernesto to punch him until he was knocked down, however Jacob got up again and Ernesto attempted to throw at him a nearby ball but he managed to block it and then he could land a punch to Ernesto, however Ernesto defended himself by kicking his leg and then landed a punch that knocked him out, while Jacob was semiconscious on the floor, Ernesto told him that that was for "losing his phone" and then left him behind. One week later, Ernesto returned to the store to buy more food but nobody was there to attend him, however before he could leave, Jacob attacked him from behind with a bat and proceed to beat and seemingly kill him, before he left he told him that he was going to take over his properties like his house and even his dog Lassie and attempted to call her, however she ignored him. Some days later, Jacob was playing video-games in Ernesto's former room until he eventually lost and got tired from always die in the game, so he decided to go out skating; Jacob went to a abandoned yard to skate until he fall off his skate and was approached by a masked man wearing a black jacket and a voice changer, the masked man asked Jacob if "he was OK", then he introduced himself as "The Exterminator" and began talking about the Elixir of Life, Jacob seemingly afraid of him told him that he read something about that in a book once, so The Exterminator asked him if he would like to be rich and to have everything that he wants whenever he wants, to which Jacob replied "Yes", so The Exterminator revealed to him that he works for the government and could make that happen if he brings him the Elixir of Life in one week or otherwise he would "make him go to the life after this life". The Exterminator later told him to continue skating and to pretend that they never saw each other before disappearing leaving him stunned by the threat. Some days later, Jacob was trying to research about the Elixir of Life and its possible location, but was desperate because he wasn't finding it. He spent hours searching it in different websites until he found an article that says that the Elixir of Life was highly used in a place called "Blackgrass Sanctuary" years ago, so he tried to find that place in a map and found out that the neighborhood was called "Blackgrass Meadows" centuries ago, so Jacob proposed himself to go there to look for it, but he wondered what the masked man wants with that elixir; before leaving, he read that only people with good intentions are worthy enough to drink the elixir and live forever, otherwise they would perish and explode without leaving any track if they don't have good intentions with the elixir; so Jacob wondered if the masked man have good or bad intentions with the elixir, because of that, he also proposed himself that he will find out about his true intentions before giving him the elixir. Some minutes later, Jacob started the journey to find the old sanctuary around the neighborhood, after skating nearly two hours looking for the Sanctuary, he found some ruins in a deserted area, Jacob stated that that place must had been abandoned for years, and then became excited when he found some letters in a wall that says "Blackgrass Sanctuary", so he decided to enter the ruins, but wasn't aware that the masked man was watching him from afar. Jacob proceed to explore the old sanctuary, which was in a such abandoned state, that there was even vegetation there, while exploring the place, Jacob claimed that he haven't slept or even take a shower since the day before, and he wondered why is he talking alone; then, he used a detector of ancient glass to help him find the elixir around the place, he later found some broken glass and hoped that it wasn't from the elixir, however, after some minutes, Jacob found a glass that had some letters in a strange language, so he used a translator that could detect any language, and the mysterious letters said "Elixir of Life". Jacob then became excited for having found the elixir, however, he decided to keep it safe from The Exterminator because he first wanted to discover his true identity, but was called by an unknown phone number and it was The Exterminator asking him if he had already obtained the elixir, so Jacob lied to him saying that he was still looking for it, The Exterminator then threatened Jacob to kill him if he don't deliver him the elixir in less than a week, so Jacob told him that they should meet in an alley near the food store so he can deliver him the elixir, The Exterminator agreed with him, but Jacob asked him if he was still going to reward him with millions of dollars, in which The Exterminator said "It may take a while, but yeah" and then hanged the phone, Jacob then angrily left the place not knowing what to do. Jacob arrived to the house stressed for not knowing what to do, as he wanted to discover the Exterminator's identity before giving him the Elixir of Life, later on, Jacob began analyzing the Elixir and stated that it "smells bad", so he elaborated a plan that consisted in ripping off The Exterminator's mask the day he will give him the elixir to discover his real identity. One week later, Jacob waked up but fell off the bed, after getting up he was ready for the meeting with The Exterminator claiming that he's been training hard in his fighting skills, so he put the elixir in a backpack for the meeting and left the house. When Jacob arrived at the meeting place, he was surprised that nobody was there, so he decided to wait for him but The Exterminator appeared behind Jacob asking him where the elixir was, so he gave it to him and The Exterminator sarcastically said "Thank you so much", Jacob then asked him about his reward, so The Exterminator told him that "It wasn't part of the deal, you wanted it to be, not me, don't forget who's in charge around here", after that, an enrage Jacob ripped off The Exterminator's hat and demanded to know his identity, in so he took off his mask revealing him to be no other than Ernesto Ibarra, Jacob was shocked to see him alive as he though that he killed him some days ago, Ernesto then told him what he was up to during all this time and why he turned into the Exterminator; he told Jacob that after he nearly killed him, he recovered from his attack and then he adopted the alias "The Exterminator" in order to retrieve the elixir. Then they proceed to fight in equally terms until Jacob was getting the upper hand claiming that he's been practicing during this time, but later Ernesto managed to kick his leg, punch him and then to throw him in the air, Jacob however recovered and managed to land some punches to Ernesto until he eventually managed to get Jacob to the floor and kick him numerous time before landing his final punch to the stomach that put Jacob out of condition to keep fighting, later Ernesto took the Elixir and proceed to drink it, but he started coughing and apparently running out of air, he later exploded in the air for not being worthy to live forever and thus died in the process and leaving only his glasses. A weakened Jacob escaped the place. Some time later a mysterious man arrived to the place to take Ernesto's glasses and then called someone telling him that he have a mission for him. Cast * Ernesto Ibarra as Ernesto Ibarra/The Exterminator * Jacob Orozco as Jacob * Kesler Guido as Mysterious Man and Mrs. Martha * Lassie as Lassie Appearances Locations * Managua, Nicaragua. * Blackgrass Meadows * Blackgrass Sanctuary * Ernesto Ibarra's house * Mrs. Martha's food store * The Alley Items * Skates * Ernesto Ibarra's phone * Exterminator's Mask * Exterminator's Hat * Voice changer * Elixir of Life Organizations * The Government Mentioned * Ligia * The Government * Jarliev (indirectly) Deaths * Ernesto Ibarra Trivia * First appearance of Ernesto Ibarra. * First appearance of Jacob. * First appearance of Kesler. * First appearance of Lassie. * First mention of Ligia. * First mention of Jarliev. * First appearance of The Elixir of Life. * First appearance of the Blackgrass Meadows. * Ernesto vs Jacob 1 was filmed after Ernesto vs Jacob 2, this is because the creators weren't convinced about their first video, so they decided to remake it after filming Ernesto vs Jacob 2.